Tatsu
The Tatsu region is the region that the /tr/ainer's League Project metaverse revolves around. It is based on Hong Kong and Shenzhen in its shape and culture, though many of the towns are based on other areas of the world. The name Tatsu comes from the Old Japanese word for Dragon. The Tatsu Region can also be initialized as /tr/, one of the two names of the 4chan imageboard it originated on (though it has since ceased the /tr/ name and is simply /vp/.) The /tr/ainer's League Project IRC channel is also named #tatsu, on irc.rizon.net. This region has no Fakémon, although some things, like the /tr/ Pokémon Tentaquil, are treated as joke myths (like Bigfoot). Instead, it has the 718 previously existing Pokémon, all living in one microcosm called Tatsu. However, the legendary Pokémon almost never appear, except for possible special events organized by consensus. No trainer will be allowed to own a legendary. New characters entering into this world may start at any place, including the five canon regions and the Sevii Islands; ergo, there are no starting towns and starting Pokémon. Just make a story for your character, give the character the Pokémon to fit their story, and have fun! Just no Mary Sues. See the rules, making a character, and the FAQs. Region History In antiquity, Tatsu was a spectacular world power, with Centria as its metaphorical 'Athens'. The arts used to be paramount in the lives of its residents. A few Pokemon were held in high regard in Tatsu, including Arcanine, Gyarados, Seadra and Parasect. Some of these Pokémon now make up the Tatsu Zodiac. In a few corners of Tatsu, there are still temples whose elderly patrons still devoutly worship these Pokémon. A popular myth that still thrives in Shiidara City is that a Seadra rose above the ocean and spat out all of Tatsu. However, over time, foreigners arrived by ship and transformed its peaceful ports into prosperous boom cities like Centria and Noire City. Some of these foreigners were rowdy pillagers, who stormed the museums and temples of the region for their exotic treasures, which would all fetch a handsome price in other regions. While some of them went home, others stayed in Tatsu, moving further inland while desecrating its purity. Its original denizens retreated and lived quietly as the cities were built, taller and taller, with petty crime on the rise. Towns like Meiro City and Giha City are overrun with crime and gang violence. Even those who resisted the change became corrupt by their profits from selling precious family heirlooms to the new order. Only a few towns still maintain their purity, like Primavera Town and Audubon Town. Eventually, a new organization called SOLARUS Inc. emerged on the horizon. They claimed to be the ones to bring Tatsu back from the brink of descending into a powerless state of thieves and liars. They claimed they would restore Tatsu to its former glory, reinstitute the old appreciation for sacred Pokémon, and bring a 'new dawn' to the region, while donating to charity and doing other good deeds. They gained vast favor among people, becoming almost as powerful as the government itself, and began their process of transforming the region. However, at the same time, a gang called Team Chandra popped up, and unrest is still on the rise. Even with SOLARUS's promises to change the region for the better and their open condemnation of Team Chandra, something isn't adding up... It is now the early 21st century in the Pokémon world. Tatsu's unique position in the world and its unique Pokémon League have drawn much attention, leading many new trainers and entrepreneurs to travel there. With the variety of faces, places and Pokémon to see, and the struggle for stability in Tatsu ongoing, the /tr/ainer's League Project's RPs will surely be full of interesting events. Tatsu has a population of about 12 million; it's the most populous in the Pokémon world, beating out Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Sevii Islands. Most of this population lives in the cities, with the capital and most populous, Centria, having a million people. It may also be the biggest in area, though it was scaled up in size considerably from its real world counterpart, now comparable in size to the U.S. state of Connecticut. Tatsu Locations Guide Towns and Cities 1. Multi-Type Gym: Centria, the biggest city in Tatsu and home of the final gym challenge. The leader is Li Shan Fang, who gives out the Solar Badge. 2. Bug-Type Gym: Audubon Town. A growing, autumny town at the northeast corner of Tatsu. The leader is Vanessa Abbot, who gives out the Butterfly Badge. 3. Dark-Type Gym: Noire City. A shady town with an active nightlife; based on Montréal. The leader is Jérome, who gives out the Ruelle Badge. 4. Dragon-Type Gym: Shiidara City. A historic city that was a fortress in an ancient battle. The leader is Valerie Torres, who gives out the Treasure Badge. 5. Electric-Type Gym: Wattsburg. An industrial town with a power plant and a pollution problem. The leader is Tessla Del, who gives out the Battery Badge. 6. Fighting-Type Gym: Shenlong Monastery, a Shaolin-oriented town in up in some misty mountains; home to one of the last great monasteries in Tatsu. The leader is Yi Jing, who gives out the Focus Badge. 7. Fire-Type Gym: Eureka City, a half-floating steampunk town full of brilliant minds. The leader is Oppenheimer, who gives out the Steam Badge. 8. Flying-Type Gym: Breezetop City, a wind-powered town sitting atop Giha City. The leader is Rahona Sanso, who gives out the Nimbus Badge. 9. Ghost-Type Gym: Maltus Town, a suspicious town recovering from a deadly plague; based on Fengdu. The leader is Doctor Jason de Lorme, who gives out the Wraith Badge. 10. Grass-Type Gym: Primavera Town, a pastoral town running on clean energy. The leader is Tessla Del's mother, Eve Del, who gives out the Sublime Badge. 11. Ground-Type Gym: Giha City, a lawless underground mining city. The leader is Simon Marshall, who gives out the Drill Badge. 12. Ice-Type Gym: Akitla Town, a quiet snowy town with a river and the home of a SOLARUS office. The leader is Svetlana, who gives out the Frost Badge. 13. Normal-Type Gym: Victoria City, a posh, upper-class city. The leader is Elizabeth, who gives out the Posh Badge. 14. Poison-Type Gym. Meiro City, a tightly-knit slum sandwiched between two halves of Jade City, defended by the Ariados Brotherhood and based on the Kowloon Walled City. The leader is Hassan al-Zayyed, who gives out the Web Badge. 15. Psychic-Type Gym. Fortuna City, a lively city with magic shows and a casino, based on Macau/Las Vegas. The leader is Merlon the Mystic, who gives out the Crystal Badge. 16. Rock-Type Gym: Gaston Town, a town well known for its prison, museum and ex-con gym leader. The leader is Carrie, who gives out the Lockdown Badge. 17. Steel-Type Gym: Ironclad City, an industrial town and major commerce center resisting SOLARUS's advances. The leader is Takeshi Hayato, who gives out the Iron Fist Badge. 18. Water-Type Gym: Gondolia, a Venician city with an underwater hotel and a sea captain mayor. The leader is Captain Richard Mobius, who gives out the Sea Badge. 19. Jade City, the city divided in half as two corporations fight for the prime spot: Meiro City. 20. Dilentte Village is a newer, bohemian city full of escapists who reject the Pokémon-battling status quo. 21. Smuggon University, a campus town with a university and battle dome that's home to The Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling. 22. A still unknown-city. Help appreciated! 23. ' Fairy-Type Gym: 'Kuroi City is considered an architectural marvel being a city that completely fills the valley in which it is built. The luminous Skyline level of the city is a resort haven where trainers can find entertainment, shopping, all kinds of fine dining, as well as the gym led by Pixie Fay. Other Areas A. Vouslich Asylum is an asylum on a lakeshore northeast of Noire City. B. The Takai Mountains are a wall-like mountain range at the north of Tatsu with complex cave networks. C. The Audubon Woods surround Audubon Town and are full of unique Pokémon. D. Shiidara Mountain exists to the north of Shiidara City, at the end of the Takai Mountains range. E. Breeze Valley is the area that exists beween Centria and Breezetop City. F. The Giha Mines are a mine network located underground next to Giha City. G. The Jade Desert surrounds Jade City. Not many sandstorms occur here and no ruins have yet been discovered; it is simply a very flat and hot expanse. H. The Larydos I is a famous cruise and cargo ship that sunk several decades ago. Its ruins are thought to be in the East Tatsu Bay, but no one can say this with confidence. I.'' ''The'' ''Hayashi-nettai Mountains is a region that surrounds Kuroi City and lays to the east of Shiidara City. It is home to the Black Forest, around which many superstitions and urban legends are based. Trainers not wishing to travel through the Black Forest will have to secure motorized transportation from one of the surrounding cities, or take a ferry to Kuroi's small port in the south side of the city. Pokémon League As with the rest of the world, Tatsu's populace enjoys Pokemon battling as a nearly-universal pastime, except for some of the pacifist monasteries and a few of the more laidback towns. The League in Tatsu is headed by Janus Dyson, and takes care of all affairs relating to Pokemon battling in Tatsu, including the maintenance of Gyms, selection of Gym Leaders, and hosting the yearly Pokemon league tournaments. There are eighteen League-sanctioned gyms in the region, 17 of which correspond to a Pokemon type, with the last one in Centria being multi-type. Trainers must earn eight badges from these gyms to be eligible for the next annual League competition. After earning 7 badges from any gym they please, they are summoned to their final test at the Centria gym and earn their 8th badge. For more information, see its article here: Pokémon League. Battle Festival Besides the Pokémon League, a Battle Festival - a moving Pokémon carnival - takes place monthly, moving from town to town. While the award for conquering any of the facility leaders there is not as prestigious as the title of Champion, it serves as a fun diversion for trainers and cheers up more impoverished places. Other events Tatsu Region, like all the others, has its own variety of events and the like throughout the year. There are, of course, the major events such as the annual Pokémon League tournament and the Contest Hall tournaments, etc. However, cities and other areas may have their own local events/festivals that are hosted periodically. In the future, if we come up with one major, unified Tatsu RP, these various events will be scheduled regionwide or for different locations. For more information, see the article on Events here: Events. Tatsu Zodiac The Tatsu Zodiac is different from the Unova Zodiac and based on the real world Chinese zodiac. Click the link to see your sign. Category:Locales Category:Tatsu canon